the savage behind the castles walls (inspired by Tarzan)
by Hell of a hound
Summary: over 4 millions years ago Alucard fled into the mountains, he react only on instincts. so what happened when he meets a girl, the first one to show him kindness? after Seras finds a naked man, she decides to take care of him and find out who he is. what happened when her overprotective naked man, turns out to be the devil himself? literally!
1. Chapter 1

**I get the idea to this story after watching Tarzan. I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling or gramma error.**

* * *

(Seras)

Sitting on the table at the fare wall of the bar, she was reading a book. In fact she was completely taking by it, should one judge by all the man there gathering around her table. "Hey! What you got there girl?" One of the asked, but still didn't got any reaction from her.

The man was clearly getting impatient.

"Hey! I asked you a question?!" He said and grabbed her left shoulder, while his friend was telling him to show her who was boss. Finally she acknowledge his present, to mans great satisfaction.

"Hallo, did you need something?" She asked politely with a kind smile. The man looked at each other, with sly smile. "Yes, what is a woman like you, doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be at home, preparing dinner for your husband?" The same one asked, that had grabbed her shoulder. "No, I don't have a husband, kind sir." She answer a bit confused. "Oh... Does that mean you are free then? To some fun and games." One of them asked, with a smirk.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, in slight confusion. "No... I'm not free to join in your games. In fact am I busy with my book, I've come to rather interesting place." She said the last part happily. "A women reading a book? Don't be ridicules!" Another one of the man laughed, and snatch the book out of her hands before she could protest. "A crime novel... Not only are you, a woman reading a book... But crime novel! Don't bother sweetheart, police work are for the man, a woman like you will never understand it." He mocked.

"Are saying, because I'm a woman, I can't be a police officer?"

"Yes." They all said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, no matter. I don't really want to be a police office... My dream is to show the world, that with the use of science and logic thinking we can determent with much more accusation who committed the crimes and give much more solid prof."

"That is even more absorbed!" They said almost horrified.

"Absorbed or not... Will you be so kind as to give me back my book, please?" She asked and hold out her hand.

"Alright, you can have your book back... But what do I get in return?" The one holding her book asked.

"Hm... How about THIS?" She said and kicked kicked him between his legs, she gabbed her book as it flow out of his hand. "Thank you very much." She said and walked past the man there was now on his knees holding his family jewel, and the others that was starring at her with an open mouth.

Once outside she sign deeply. "What does a girl how to do in order to find someone who are willing to teach me science..."

* * *

(Seras)

-some hours later-

She was walking through a forest, and could just barely make out the spooking looking castle fare away. "This forest gives me the creeps."

When she had walked for a bit she realised the trees had changed shape, now they was long and thine with a funny looking crown. Or so she thought, until she realised it was skeletons on poles, human skeletons, and there was over hundreds of them. She gasped and must concentrate hard not to puck. What the hell happened here? She thought. Taking a deep breath she kept walking to the castle, she couldn't be afraid of the owner, just because of what she saw... It simply just wasn't fair to judges the owner of the castle like that... There had to be reason for all those people on sticks... Or at least she hoped...

Standing in front of the castle great front gate, she looked at it mobbing... "Why is that thing so freaking huge?" She gasped and starred at the tall gate. Taking a beep breath she knocked gently on the door, at first nothing happened, but just as she was about to turn and leave the doors open by themselves under high scratching. "Damn they need some oil or something." She mumble. "Hallo... Is anybody home?" She was only meet with silence, and then a loud bank when the gate slam shut behind her, making her jump a few feet into the air out of poor surprise. "Bloody hell! At least give a warning before doing that." She cursed without thinking.

She decided to look around, she might come across someone or something. Looking through hallway after hallway, room after room, she had to acknowledges that she was lost, complete and utterly lost. "Damn, what do I do now?" She whispered. As she walked down a hallway she could begin to hear some weird noise, curiously she moved closer to the sound. There at the shadows at end of the hallway, could she make out the silhouette of something. She swallowed nervously, and moved closer carefully. As she got closer she could she it was the silhouette of a man, a rather lagers one of that. She gasped surprised when the man suddenly turned to her, with blazing red eyes. He was holding a deer in his arms with his mouth biting into its neck, it took her a moment to realise he was drinking the deers blood while starring intensely at her.

He drooped the now dead deer and it landed on the floor with a bomb. Her faced turned red when she realised the man was completely and utterly naked, but she didn't fail to notes that he didn't look like a human or at lest not one she had seen before, he had black claws instead of nails and fangs instead of teeth and he was unusual pale. The man stepped over the deer, he move much like a wolf or a monkey once he was in front of her he stood up on his legs like a normal man. She squealed when he stock his face up in hers, he slid his nose down her check to her neck to her shoulder he moved around her to her back he grabbed her hand and slide his nose down her arm, she almost gasp when she realised he was sniffing her. Curiously she reach out to toughs his black hair, but before she could he jumped back baring his fangs and growled at her. "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologised. The man or what ever he was stopped growling, and moved towards her slowly, keeping a closed eye on her. He stopped and began growling at her again when she reach out her hand, thinking fast she looked down at her feeds maybe he will come closer if she made herself as a little threatening as possible. She gasped when she felt him grab her hand with his and began playing with her fingers, it took all she had not to look up she felt him nestle his check into the palm of her hand. Slowly she looked up at him, to see him with a soft smile on his face, robing his check up and down her hand. Was that..? Yes it was! He was purring..! However, when she try pulling her hand back, he growled at her and grabbed her wrist tightly while nestle his face even deeper into palm of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alucard migt behave a bit out of the normal, but please just bear with me. I promise he will begin acting more like himself later.**

 **Ps. Sorry for any gramma or spellings errors.**

* * *

(Alucard)

Sitting in tree, he waited patiently for a prey to get close enough. He watch closely as a deer got closer and closer, when it was right under him he swing down a grabbed it.

Walking back to his home, with still very much alive deer under his arm.

He took his time looking at the sticks with all the two legs creators, that had try to attack him throughout time. The creators had been pretty annoying, so he put then on sticks both as a sign of dominance, to show off his superiority, and of curse as a warning for others to stay away.

When he got inside, he found himself a dark corner. Holding the deer down, he sinked his fangs into it, began draining it for blood.

He smirker when he felt the deer trying to escape, but couldn't.

He turned when he sensed something behind him, he turned still with the deer in his arms. In front of his stood a little one of those two legs creator, but this one looked different. This one had so round things on its chest, and it had covered its body with so kind of fabric.

Moving on all four he moved closer to this strange creator, he couldn't sense any fear like he would a prey that knew when a predator was near, or any sign that it was looking for a fight. He raised to his full height when he was in front of it, curiously he began to sniff it. It smelled good in strange way, it smelled like nothing he had smelled before.

He jumped back when the creator reach out to tough him, and growl in warning at it. The creator pulled back its arm, he moved closer again, but stopped when it reach out again. He watch curiously when it didn't pull back its arm back, but looked down in a sign of submission. Slowly he moved closer to its hand, he grabbed its hand curiously. He sign with pleasure when he felt how soft it was, he soon began nestle his cheek into the hand purring away happily.

He growl when it try to pull its hand back, he didn't want it to stop nestle his cheek.

"Can I please get my hand back?" It asked softly, he just shock his head no. "Please?" He shock his head again, this time using both his hand to grab into its hand.

Looking up at the strange creators face, he wanted to know its hands was the only soft parts. So he grabbed the first thing in front of him, which happened to be the two round things on its chest. The creator let out a high scream, and the next second he felt a stain in his left cheek. "Hands off you perv!" It said, robbing his cheek with his hand he looked at the creator confused. "You can't touch a lady there!" It said and ripped its arms around the two round things.

He moved closer, this time he reached out and grabbed its head. The night different between down gave him the perfect position to trace his fingers through the fur on its head, after a moment he buried his face into it.

Nestle his nose into it, it was even softer then the creators hands! Wanting the creator to feel his fur too, he squat down in front of the creator grabbed its hand and smashed it on top of his head.

"Yes, your hair is very nice.." It said and pulled its hand back and hold them against its chest, then it began mumbling something he couldn't quit catch. "I'm stand here talking a naked caveman, with fangs and claws..." Was the best he could get it to sound like. "It's very nice..." He said slowly trying to imitate the sounds the creator had made, the creator looked up at him surprised. "You can talk? Why didn't you tell me that before? It will had be so ea..." He placed his had over its mouth.

Raising to his full height, he pointed at himself. "Alucard..." He said slowly "Alucard..." He tried again when it just looked at him. "Oh! Alucard." It said, making him smile. "Now I understand!"

He pointed at himself again. "Alucard." Then he placed his hand on where the creators arms was attest to its body. "Now I understand." The creator let out a sound as it smiled. "No no no." It said while shacking its hand beside its head lightly, then pointed at itself. "I'm Seras." It said while pointing at him in a strange manner. "No no no, I'm Seras." He imitated the creator with hand movement and all.

The creator gave him a soft smile. "Alucard, Seras." It said pointing first at him then at itself. "Seras, Alucard." He gently put his hand on its cheek. "Seras..." It nodded in agreement.

He smiled widely, as he felt his chest swallow with pride. "It." He pointed at Seras. "Seras." Then at himself. "Me, Alucard."

"It's she, Alucard. Not it..."

"She..." He said confused.

"Yes. I'm a she, a female." She explained to him. "Oh." He pointed between himself and Seras. "She Seras, she Alucard." He said glad, that he got it right. "No no no. I'm." Seras pointed at herself. "A she."

"You are." She pointed at him. "A he, a male." She finished explaining. He nodded his head, showing that he understood.

"Uhm... Alucard can you help me, get through the forest?" He looked at her in question. "Can you help me get back home?" She tried again.

"Uh huh..." He said. He wasn't quit sure what she meant, but he had a pretty good idea. He then grab Seras's hand, and pulled her down the hallway. When they reach a window, he pulled her up on his hips like on would do with a child. "What are you doing?" Seras asked, while she instantly clings onto him. He walked over to the window, and began climbing. "Wait, don't tell me you are going to ju..." Seras began, but her last word drowned in her own terrified scream, as he sat off and lapped out the widow, over 50 meters over the ground.

He could feel Seras press her head into his shoulder, while glueing herself to him. Ever so soft and elegant, he landed on to of one of the many poles with impaled humans on them (Seras had learned him they two legged creatures was called humans.) using his big toe and the one beside it to grab onto it, he then proceed to jump from pole to pole.


End file.
